Numb
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Piercing, blinding pain, then the numbness. She was trained for this. What she was not trained for were the piercing blue eyes that burned holes in her as the smoothly biting accent ordered the pain to stop.  Such a contradiction how alike they were.
1. Numb

**Title: **Numb

**Chapter 1: Numb**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of J.J. Abrams, Touchstone Television, and Bad Robot.

This chapter is dedicated to RACH2503, Thank you for always coming back!

* * *

><p>Numb. Piercing, blinding pain. Icy cold burning pain. And then the numbness. She recited the words to a Johnny Cash song in her head to keep her wits about her until it was over. She was trained for this. What she was not trained for was the piercing blue eyes that burned holes in her as the smoothly biting accent ordered the pain to stop. Such a contradiction how alike they were.<p>

"I apologize. You will be taken to your rooms now, fed and allowed to bathe when you wish." She vaguely wondered if he was always so formal, but then again she supposed he was. She then realized he was expecting some sort of response, a thank you perhaps. Instead he received a curt nod as she was led away.

The cell she was led to was roomier than her previous and even included a shower and an actual stall for bathroom privacy. _How thoughtful_, She could feel herself compartmentalizing the pain for a more pressing need. The anger was always more pressing. There was a soft knock before the door opened.

"I trust you are decent, no doubt sweeping the room." There were no questions, statements of what he'd come to expect of her. "The cameras do not cover the shower or latrine areas, but we will see if you attempt anything. I hope this is more satisfactory than…" To his credit, he actually winced. "That was not the plan. A subordinate overstepped their bounds. You will not be mistreated again."

Another curt nod was the only response he'd get. "I'd like for you to feel a guest here. I put a stop to all of those pleasantries as soon as I knew you were here. You'll find fresh linens for a shower and a wardrobe that I hope you find to your liking while you are here. I'd appreciate you joining me for dinner at 8 this evening. That will give you some time to get ready I presume and then we can talk about why you are here." He turned to leave and then continued with one last look over his shoulder. "No funny business please. I'd like to have my physician attend to you before you attempt to kill my civilian staff." He bowed his head slightly and then was gone.

_A guest, here, with Sark of all people!_ Even in her head she could hear the insanity of it all. She breathed out a deep sigh and decided the first thing she should do was find the linens and wardrobe that had been picked out for her. His choice of clothing, while all expensive as she'd assumed, were mostly up to her taste, irritatingly so. She showered, letting the warm droplets cascade down her slender frame and hoped they would help heal some of the pain and tension that seemed to be deep wired into her DNA.

Another knock at the door this one louder and more demanding than before. She went to the door to find a stout older Indian man with an old timey doctor's bag. "I am Mr. Sark's physician, Timothy Tovah Rahiq." He half bowed to her before motioning for permission to enter her room. She stepped aside and opened the door a little wider for him. _Leave it to Sark to pick a doctor whose name means a good wine,_ she thought begrudgingly. "I'd like to examine you if that would be alright, Miss." She nodded her consent and as he began setting out the things he would need to treat her wounds she spoke for the first time since she'd gotten here, almost forgetting she was being watched.

"Sydney." He looked up at her, confusion etched across his face. "My name. It's Sydney, Sydney Bristow." The old man nodded and smiled.

"This may be a bit uncomfortable, Sydney."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I have taken a brief hiatus from all other stories. I hope to have them updated soon! I love you guys! :)


	2. Brusied

**Title: **Numb

**Chapter 2: Bruised**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of J.J. Abrams, Touchstone Television, and Bad Robot.

* * *

><p>And uncomfortable it proved to be. Sark had given him specific instructions to poke and prod every inch of her body to check for any unseen damage. Despite her protests that she was quite alright once bandaged, Dr. Rahiq was quite adamant that she was to be checked in every possible way. When the good doctor was satisfied, he stood with a sigh and began packing his things. "You now have half an hour to prepare yourself for dinner, Miss Bristow. Your wounds will need a few days to heal, especially those stitches." He started to say something, stopped and thought about it and continued anyway. "Please don't do anything foolish." And Sydney was almost touched by the true concern in his deep brown eyes for her, but she did not fool herself into thinking that it wasn't mostly for his employer.<p>

She was irritatingly late for his planned dinner on purpose. She came down with her head held high, ignoring the appreciating glances from the staff that moved about the corridors of the, what she assumed to be, large compound. It felt strange to call it a home or to imagine Sark having a home for that matter. He stood as she entered and the formality astounded her. He was truly treating her as a guest. She didn't want to dwell on the thought so instead she gracefully seated herself in the chair that was offered to her.

He didn't begin to speak to her until the main course had been served.

"The clothes were to your liking I assume?" She looked up at him, almost startled and nodded. He gave her a curious look.

"You've never been at a lack of words around me before, Miss Bristow. Why now?" The _**why **_question. _Yes Sydney, why?_

"My reasons for being here are my own." He hadn't looked away from her but she was cautiously avoiding her gaze.

"You have defected. I was astounded to say the least. What did your boy scout think of that?" She held back the cringe. Composing herself she responded tersely.

"You've done your homework." She left out the fact that he was now married, he was no longer _hers._ The facts need not be stated when he already knew.

"I see." And then the conversation was over.

They made small talk through the rest of the dinner they shared and before he left her, he ended the night himself. "My dear Miss Bristow, thank you for the pleasure of your company this evening. You will join me for dinner again tomorrow at 8?" This was the first question he'd asked since she'd first seen him, probably since she'd met him all those ages ago.

"If you'd like." His eyebrow quirked at her response which was so classically not the Sydney Bristow he knew and his interest at her arrival was piqued.

"That would please me immensely. Until tomorrow." He did his little bow with his head again and reached out to guide her back to her room.

"There will be more time tomorrow for exploring. Dr. Rahiq demanded you get some rest right after your meal. Sleep well." And after ushering her into her room he was gone. She didn't watch which direction he disappeared into despite her curiosity. She collapsed onto the bed, exhausted by her long day that seemed to finally be taking its toll upon her less than delicate psyche.

As Sark reached his own room he was left in awe of the woman he'd encountered numerous times before. Tonight she seemed so… resigned to her fate here at his hands. As if his hospitality had shocked her into submission. The thought of Sydney Bristow submitting to anyone, especially him, made him chuckle.

He turned on his screen and found her already fast asleep. He changed into some more suitable clothes for his current task. He hadn't wanted Sydney to see him this way it might mar her already delicate view of him, although he highly doubted it. His suit was fitted, altered exactly to his specifications and he made his way down the steps and into a corridor near the rear of the building and found the door that was concealed stealthily as the wall. Upon opening the door he saw a young woman, her wavy blonde hair tied back, face bruised and a bit bloody, and eyes bloodshot and tear-stained.

"You are _never_ to touch her again, understood?" The ice in his voice shook her to the core.

"Yes." Was her simple response.

"If you do, this will be kind as to the fate you will meet. If you ever even _think_ of harming her, I will kill you myself." The woman nodded in her assent and he could all but smell her fear. "Now, you will be escorted out, Miss Reed and if you attempt to make contact again without going through the proper channels or you attempt to find or disclose my location, your husband will suffer a similar fate to what you got tonight and then some." He turned on his expensive heel and silently promised himself that he would work on better threats. Despite her indiscretions with him, he knew she secretly loved the Boy Scout. Threats on his life were more effective than threats on her own. The fact that she had ordered the harm that befell Sydney was proof of that.

When he came back up to his room Dr. Rahiq was waiting for him. "Doctor." He pushed open the door to his room and the physician followed him in, shutting it behind him.

"There was extensive damage sir, as I'm sure you already surmised by her bruising. She was badly beaten and there were signs of extensive deep tissue burning. She will need several days to heal. I had to stitch up four cuts that were just too bad to bandage alone." Sark held up a hand to stop him. Why was her pain suddenly so unbearable for him?

"None of it is permanent, sir. She seems very resilient. She will make a full recovery in days, possibly sooner." Sark nodded.

"I need her to think that something else went wrong. The stitches get infected, there's internal bruising, something. She needs to stay." The doctor nodded and bowing, left.


	3. Time

**Title: **Numb

**Chapter 3: Time**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of J.J. Abrams, Touchstone Television, and Bad Robot.

This chapter is dedicated to RACH2503, Thank you for always coming back!

* * *

><p>When the doctor opened the door the next morning he found her on the floor, dressed athletically, counting off the crunches.<p>

"I count this as foolish." She didn't even look up at him she had known he was there before he'd ever even opened the door. When she didn't respond he continued. "Well, you are fit, that is for sure. Very much like the master."

Her head snapped up at that, eyes narrowed. "What can I do for you Doc?" But he was ignoring her now, setting out more medical instruments much as he had yesterday and Sydney started to wonder if last night was meant to trick her into complacency so he could come in and torture her some more. As if he was reading her thoughts he gave her a warm smile.

"I just want to change your bandages if you'll let me. Don't worry, no needles, nothing evasive. I just want to reapply the Neosporin with the bandages if I may." She nodded and moved from her position on the floor to the bed and got comfortable.

"How long have you worked for Sark Dr. Rahiq?" He looked up again, regarding her for a moment.

"Please, Miss Bristow, call me Tovah." She smiled at him then, feeling oddly fortunate like she may have made a friend, even if it was all Sark's doing.

"Tovah, how long have you worked for Sark?" The older man sighed, contemplating, doing the math.

"Since he was born." This left Sydney reeling.

"So you knew his parents, then." Her statement seemed to hit close to home and he went back to working over his bag.

"This may sting a little." And then Sydney realized that he knew. He knew who killed Lazaray and he knew it was her. His kindness was all Sark's doing and she was not one to be fooled.

"The master says you may go exploring the compound when you wish. Just please be on time for dinner. The staff goes home at night and he likes to get them out promptly at 10:30."

Sydney wanted to say something, apologize maybe? Instead she sighed.

"Thank you Tovah." He bowed and was gone without another word.

Changing clothes, mindful of the wounds that seemed to be pulling on her lean muscles she cringed as she lifted the sporty top above her head and dropped her arms quickly once it was off and sighed once the muscles could once again relax. She stripped off the rest of her clothes just out of view of the cameras and as the water kicked on she heard the door open. Spinning, she could see Sark's shocked face.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I assure you I knocked." And then, as if remembering himself, he turned his head away while she hastily grabbed a towel. She heard him breathe out a breath and then she felt the embarrassment sink in of what had just happened and anger at herself for being caught off guard.

"What do you need?" He still hadn't turned back to her but he tilted his head in her general direction.

"I was wondering if you'd like a full tour, I was going to show you where there was some equipment you could use since Tovah said you were exercising when he came in to check on you. I just assumed that you had gone back to your routine." She huffed out a breath, leave it to Sark to completely disarm her.

"Let me get dressed and I'll come with you." Her tone came out extremely petulant, and still he didn't turn. _He must have been as embarrassed as I am, _she thought.

"Even though you are my guest, I want you to feel you have your privacy here." He didn't have to constantly remind her where he was. This was not just a bad dream. Here indeed she was.

"I _did_ knock, Sydney." His voice was soft and quiet as he started for the door. One foot out the door he turned to her and continued. "It won't happen again, I assure you."

She simply nodded and after the door had shut she went about getting dressed, glancing longingly at the shower every few seconds but she was far too curious to pass this time alone with Sark up.


	4. Oh

**Title: **Numb

**Chapter 3: Oh...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of J.J. Abrams, Touchstone Television, and Bad Robot.

**Author's Note: **These past couple of chapters have been a little short I know :( But it's fixing to get interesting! So hit that little purple button down there and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Despite the initial awkwardness, the pair soon fell into a comfortable silence while every so often he'd point to something and no doubt resist the urge to tell her just where he stole it from or how he had bested her to get it. The compound was larger than she initially thought and she could imagine getting lost in it. And then like flashes of lightening images hit her of her and Sark forming a life here… together. She stopped walking dead in her tracks and shook her head trying to shake the images from her mind. He stopped next to her and the concern on his face made her want to bolt the other way. It looked almost… genuine. But when he spoke he was almost ironic about it.<p>

"Are you quite alright?" She took a deep breath and nodded, knowing her voice would come out shaky.

"Can we keep moving then?" She only nodded again. "Right then." And then he kept talking about the compound. She'd almost call it droning on but she doubted Sark could ever drone about anything. And then almost all too soon he showed her back to her door from a back way. She wished she had been paying more attention. Almost as if he were reading her mind, he spoke again.

"You can explore all you'd like Miss Bristow. You _are_ a guest here." She smiled at him, appreciating the gesture. She started to close the door behind her when he put a hand on it to stop her. "Dinner is at seven as usual." With that he gave her a devastating smile that made her knees want to turn to putty. What the hell was happening to her? _He is so disarming; _she thought and then almost laughed. She of all people knew how truly appropriate that word was for him.

When seven o'clock rolled around there were butterflies in her stomach when she saw him stand at her approach to the table. "Punctual tonight?" He half smiled as he pulled her chair out for her, letting his fingers skim across the bare skin of her shoulders.

"I thought you might enjoy that." He chuckled as the first course was brought out.

"Indeed, I am."

Dinner was passed in companionable small talk and then Rahiq appeared at his side and whispered into his ear something Sydney couldn't hear, which she assumed was the point. Abruptly he wiped his mouth then stood. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner. I should return before desert." Sydney's curiosity was peaked but Rahiq gave her a parting look that told her she should be more than curious and her red flag went _way_ up.

Despite the tension filling the room after Sark's departure, she sat still in her seat and did her best to finish her dinner. But it wasn't until Sark appeared in the doorway that she realized she hadn't been breathing very well and the relief washed over her, confusing her even more. It wasn't supposed to be this complicated

And just like that, she was in his arms with her lips fused against his in a passionate kiss. He tasted like peppermint and vanilla and smelled like leather. He was in a word, intoxicating. Their bodies pressed tightly together he pushed her into the wall gently, trying desperately to get closer to her. When air became necessary and their lips broke apart, he stayed close to her, placing lighter kisses along her face and lips. He sighed and sank further into her embrace and then he pulled away completely and she could see his guard go back up. Before he could say anything she smiled, her only warning, and then kissed him again.


	5. Kisses?

**Title: **Numb

**Chapter 2: Kisses?**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of J.J. Abrams, Touchstone Television, and Bad Robot.

**Author's Note: **So one of my new goals (I don't do the whole resolution thing) is to update my stories at least once a month. So at least that way I'll be writing. I do miss it so! I just updated another fic of mine, DANCING IN THE DARK. If you're a Gilmore Girl fan, check it out : ) So, two down and seventeen more to go! Hehe

Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome! :)

* * *

><p><em>And just like that, she was in his arms with her lips fused against his in a passionate kiss. He tasted like peppermint and vanilla and smelled like leather. He was in a word, intoxicating. Their bodies pressed tightly together he pushed her into the wall gently, trying desperately to get closer to her. When air became necessary and their lips broke apart, he stayed close to her, placing lighter kisses along her face and lips. He sighed and sank further into her embrace and then he pulled away completely and she could see his guard go back up. Before he could say anything she smiled, her only warning, and then kissed him again. <em>

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, exchanging kisses until they heard a throat clear behind them. They broke apart, embarrassed at the affection after just two weeks of being in such close quarters. And seeing the look on Tovah's face he was sharing their thoughts. "I have to…" Sydney shook her head and then without warning sprinted out of the house, not looking back once. Had she, she would have seen a pain clearly written all over Julian Sark's face different from any other pain she had ever caused him, this one came from the heart.

She kept running. It was in her blood, which was pulsing harder than any mission. How could she have been _so _reckless? She just threw herself at him! She just pushed harder. This was ridiculous. _This was not part of the plan. _ Because she, the one and only Sydney Bristow was falling for the one man she never thought possible one Mr. Julian Sark.

**BACK IN THE COMPOUND**

"Do you want me to send someone after her, sir?" Tovah's voice brought him back to the present, snapping him out of the vision of her running away over and over again.

"No. She'll come back when she's ready." Silently he added, _and I hope it's soon._

Sydney kept running, further and further until finally she couldn't anymore. She collapsed on the side of the road and curling into a ball she let all the pent up emotions of the past three weeks out. Vaughn leaving her, coming back to a life that wasn't hers, abandoning the only people she had ever loved, and now… now falling in love with one of the most dangerous men on the face of the planet. Finally, she saw all of the sparks that had always been there, the way he challenged her the way no man ever could have. _Not even Simon. Oh, Simon. _Her heart was swelling to it's bursting point and then she heard a car approaching. It slowed when it neared her and she prepared herself for anything. But the power window of the grey Mercedes rolled down and she saw his face. He had come for her. _Sark. _The relief was evident on both of their faces.

"You've been gone for hours. I was worried." He didn't tell her to get in or try and persuade her to come back with him. He didn't have to.

With her safely in the car he rolled the window up and sat there for a moment with his hazards flashing. "The nearest town is five more miles the way you were headed. You're about nine miles from my home." It was a choice that she had to make, and she had to make it right then. The words she said next almost made up for the image that was still playing in his head. "Take me home." He made a quick U-Turn and her wish was granted.

When that got back to the house, Sark opened the door for her and followed her in. Tovah was there waiting with a secret smile that said he knew something the couple wouldn't admit to knowing. "Do you to be examined, Miss Bristow or should I tell the kitchen staff to bring the rest of your dinner up to you?" It was another choice and suddenly she felt so drained from the realization she'd had earlier and pushing herself so far after not being as active as she had been in LA, she swayed slightly on her feet. Before she knew it she was back in Sark's arms only this time he was carrying her upstairs. "I can take it from here. Thank you, Tovah." The old man bowed his head and then disappeared.

When they reached the staircase he pushed straight into her room and set her gently down beside the bed. "Goodnight Miss Bristow." So formal, as if nothing had happened; as if there was no kiss, she hadn't left and he hadn't just carried her Rhett Butler style up the staircase.

"Sark?" Her voice came out surprisingly small and timid, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Please call me Julian." It wasn't a formal request, it came out more as a plea to see him for the man he could be, the man he wanted to be and she responded by reaching out her hand to him. It was a question of faith and trust and he answered in kind. He let himself be pulled towards her and the kisses they shared this time were slower, easier than the ones they had shared earlier. And then just as quickly as it started he pulled away from her.

"You will be the death of me Sydney Bristow." She smiled at him and stepped towards him again but he put his hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Wait." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We should wait." It was almost a question the way he said it and she wanted to laugh at his gentlemanly gesture until she realized that's what it was. He was trying to be someone that he had always wanted to be but wasn't sure how. He wanted her to help him be that man. She nodded, afraid of what she might say if she opened her mouth. But his smile told her she had done the right thing.

"Thank you Sydney. Can we meet for breakfast tomorrow?" He said it like they didn't live in the same home together.

"Are you asking me out Mr. Sark?" There was a playful tilt to her voice that he had never heard before but he wanted to hear it much more often.

"It depends on the answer." She smiled at him, almost shyly.

"Then my answer is yes. I'll be ready at nine. Not a minute sooner." He chuckled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Until the morning then." She nodded and as he slipped out of her room she felt the excitement for the morning to come.


	6. Teasing

Dressed and feeling like a school girl, Sydney Bristow sat there on the bed waiting none too patiently. She checked her clock for the millionth time and saw it was only 8:45. And then a soft knock came at the door, a knock she'd come to know well the past two weeks. Smiling, she padded softly to the door and pulled it open, her smile widening when his eyes met hers. She started to tease him for being early when he started talking.

"I just couldn't wait." He leaned in a placed his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him and kissed her lips gently. She smiled, almost bashfully. "Well, that and Tovah insisted on checking you before breakfast so I came to tell you to meet me out on the patio once he's done for breakfast." He kissed her cheek and without waiting for a response, was gone.

Her examination was thorough as the others but less uncomfortable in some respects. "Your wounds are healing nicely Miss. Sydney." She nodded down at him and put on a slight smile. "I'm happy that you and the Master are getting on much better now."

"I'm going to be honest, this doesn't feel like real life sometimes…" She trailed off and sighed. Her heart started to race.

"Oh Sydney…" His face was pained. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "That's because it's not."

There was a deep pain through her heart and abdomen then a blast of heat through her head and somewhere in the distance Sark's voice screaming her name.


	7. Tea?

**A/N: Sorry, I know the last chapter was well... evil. Actually I'm not sorry at all! -insert an evil laugh here- By the way, for those of you reading this, when I get reviews like this:**

**"**_**Aaaaah! What the hell happened, I need to know! Love the story! Please update**_

_**soon!" **_**Not only did it make my (birth)day! but it also made me want to write again! So here it is, this one's for you **_sisterspy._

_Dressed and feeling like a school girl, Sydney Bristow sat there on the bed waiting none too patiently. She checked her clock for the millionth time and saw it was only 8:45. And then a soft knock came at the door, a knock she'd come to know well the past two weeks. Smiling, she padded softly to the door and pulled it open, her smile widening when his eyes met hers. She started to tease him for being early when he started talking._

_"I just couldn't wait." He leaned in a placed his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him and kissed her lips gently. She smiled, almost bashfully. "Well, that and Tovah insisted on checking you before breakfast so I came to tell you to meet me out on the patio once he's done for breakfast." He kissed her cheek and without waiting for a response, was gone._

_Her examination was thorough as the others but less uncomfortable in some respects. "Your wounds are healing nicely Miss. Sydney." She nodded down at him and put on a slight smile. "I'm happy that you and the Master are getting on much better now."_

_"I'm going to be honest, this doesn't feel like real life sometimes…" She trailed off and sighed. Her heart started to race._

_"Oh Sydney…" His face was pained. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "That's because it's not."_

_There was a deep pain through her heart and abdomen then a blast of heat through her head and somewhere in the distance Sark's voice screaming her name._

A voice somewhere in the back of her head was telling her to focus only on Sark's voice calling out to her and it would stop the pain but there was just _so_ much pain! As the voice got louder so did Sark's. She squinted against the confusion, tried to focus on Tovah's face that was as complacent as if they were having tea.

_Tea._

Just like that she was on the patio, the pain had stopped and she was in Sark's arms as he kissed her hair lovingly.

"Julain?" Her voice was weak and strained. He tilted his head to the side, regarding her.

"I love that." She furrowed her brows in further confusion as he continued. "When you call me by my name. You're the only one who ever could." Smiling up to him, she melted into his arms with a sigh.

When she finally emerged, there was Tovah with that complacent look on his face, but his eyes- those haunting eyes. Suddenly she doubled over and vomited the contents of her stomach.

When she rose, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she was inside the compound in bed, Sark caressing her hand.

"Tovah said it had worsened. I just came to check on you my love. I know that whatever you're doing to you must be painful, but you can't hide here with me forever." She began to breathe heavily.

"Julian, the CIA isn't hurting me, they don't..." He shook his head curtly in frustration.

"Damnit, Sydney! Don't be so bloody stupid!" He hissed to her. She drew back into the pillows, willing angry Sark to explain or leave. When she opened her eyes she was back on the patio.

The quick changes made her want to cry and vomit again. Speaking of which, she doubled over once again, hitting her knees this time as the pain began to spread and intensify.

She looked up from her kneeling position and there was that angelic face she felt tug at her heart strings.

"It's alright Sydney. You can't hide here forever. I love you." And with that, he faded from her sight.

* * *

><p>She'd read A Wrinkle In Time in school, the way that it described them being pulled through the teseract was what she felt like. She was sore from head to toe and she couldn't hardly form a coherent thought.<p>

She took a look around and she was strapped to a small metal cot if you could even call it that and the stench was unbelievable. She tried to keep calm and then that's when she felt it. That undeniable presence. Forcing herself to look, but dreading what she might see, she turned her head just a fraction to the right. The tears that stung her eyes were more than just the pain from moving the aching muscles. There was Sark, in what appeared to be REM stages of sleep and moving his head away every so slightly ever few moments.

"Julian." She whispered his name, his head snapping towards her, smiling slightly, eyes opening just a fraction to let the blue peek through.

"It's alright love, I love you." And then he let out a blood curling scream.


	8. Teseract

_Dressed and feeling like a school girl, Sydney Bristow sat there on the bed waiting none too patiently. She checked her clock for the millionth time and saw it was only 8:45. And then a soft knock came at the door, a knock she'd come to know well the past two weeks. Smiling, she padded softly to the door and pulled it open, her smile widening when his eyes met hers. She started to tease him for being early when he started talking._

_"I just couldn't wait." He leaned in a placed his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him and kissed her lips gently. She smiled, almost bashfully. "Well, that and Tovah insisted on checking you before breakfast so I came to tell you to meet me out on the patio once he's done for breakfast." He kissed her cheek and without waiting for a response, was gone._

_Her examination was thorough as the others but less uncomfortable in some respects. "Your wounds are healing nicely Miss. Sydney." She nodded down at him and put on a slight smile. "I'm happy that you and the Master are getting on much better now."_

_"I'm going to be honest, this doesn't feel like real life sometimes…" She trailed off and sighed. Her heart started to race._

_"Oh Sydney…" His face was pained. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "That's because it's not."_

_There was a deep pain through her heart and abdomen then a blast of heat through her head and somewhere in the distance Sark's voice screaming her name._

A voice somewhere in the back of her head was telling her to focus only on Sark's voice calling out to her and it would stop the pain but there was just _so_ much pain! As the voice got louder so did Sark's. She squinted against the confusion, tried to focus on Tovah's face that was as complacent as if they were having tea.

_Tea._

Just like that she was on the patio, the pain had stopped and she was in Sark's arms as he kissed her hair lovingly.

"Julain?" Her voice was weak and strained. He tilted his head to the side, regarding her.

"I love that." She furrowed her brows in further confusion as he continued. "When you call me by my name. You're the only one who ever could." Smiling up to him, she melted into his arms with a sigh.

When she finally emerged, there was Tovah with that complacent look on his face, but his eyes- those haunting eyes. Suddenly she doubled over and vomited the contents of her stomach.

When she rose, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she was inside the compound in bed, Sark caressing her hand.

"Tovah said it had worsened. I just came to check on you my love. I know that whatever you're doing to you must be painful, but you can't hide here with me forever." She began to breathe heavily.

"Julian, the CIA isn't hurting me, they don't..." He shook his head curtly in frustration.

"Damnit, Sydney! Don't be so bloody stupid!" He hissed to her. She drew back into the pillows, willing angry Sark to explain or leave. When she opened her eyes she was back on the patio.

The quick changes made her want to cry and vomit again. Speaking of which, she doubled over once again, hitting her knees this time as the pain began to spread and intensify.

She looked up from her kneeling position and there was that angelic face she felt tug at her heart strings.

"It's alright Sydney. You can't hide here forever. I love you." And with that, he faded from her sight.

* * *

><p>She'd read A Wrinkle In Time in school, the way that it described them being pulled through the teseract was what she felt like. She was sore from head to toe and she couldn't hardly form a coherent thought.<p>

She took a look around and she was strapped to a small metal cot if you could even call it that and the stench was unbelievable. She tried to keep calm and then that's when she felt it. That undeniable presence. Forcing herself to look, but dreading what she might see, she turned her head just a fraction to the right. The tears that stung her eyes were more than just the pain from moving the aching muscles. There was Sark, in what appeared to be REM stages of sleep and moving his head away every so slightly ever few moments.

"Julian." She whispered his name, his head snapping towards her, smiling slightly, eyes opening just a fraction to let the blue peek through.

"It's alright love, I love you." And then he let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

><p>She tried to fight, tried to pull herself back out of whatever this was. And then there he was, reaching out to her. "If you come back Sydney, we can be happy. I promise." She wanted so badly just to reach out and grab on to him but in the back of her head she could still hear the pain he was in wherever they actually were.<p>

"I think you already know my answer." The pain was there, but not as distinct as when she was actively trying to pull herself out.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" His head cocked to the side in true Sark fashion.

"How long have I been here Julian?" If this was in fact Sark in her dream or hallucination or whatever maybe he could help her. He had been pulling out of it too, hadn't he?

"Forever my love." He smiled kindly at her but something was off about his face, it was like it was changing. Sydney squinted and tried to hold her hand up. It was like she was looking up into the sun and her eyes were beginning to hurt. "You don't believe now do you?" His voice was small and seemed far away even though he was moving closer to her.

"I believe you're here with me. I believe I wanted to be here with you." She hopes that simple truths will help bring him back to her and make some of the pain stop.

"I am here Sydney. I've always been here." She nods. It's true. Ever since she'd gotten involved at SD6 there had been whispers about him and she'd been dealing with him ever since. simple truths. He opens his mouth to speak again, stops and takes a deep breath. "Truth takes time." She inhales sharply and then steps towards him. That doesn't hurt so much.

"You and I, we are the truth." There's that crooked smile again.

"The only one that matters." Another nod from Sydney.

"I haven't asked which town we were near. When I ran." He winced.

"I can't pronounce it." There was a tight laugh from him, as if he truly couldn't pronounce the name.

"Maybe we could go there."

_You're fishing,_ a voice whispers in the background, telling her to back down.

He answers her with a half shrug, as if voices come out of the sky all the time. He reaches for her again and this time she takes his hand and lets him pull her closer. "I mean it, you know." She raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I do love you." He kisses her sweetly and then shoves her away roughly.

"We want out of here you pshyco! We want out! Look us in our faces and tell us what the hell you want! I'm sick of this!" He's screaming, his decorum slipping, the pain overtaking his handsome features. He looks to her for help.

"Yeah, get us out of here! You want something face us like a man!" She screams. The pain is nearly incopacitating.

And then like that, the pain is gone and the pretty scenery is taken with it. Sydney is awake and back in the dingy room with the real Sark and the stinch.

"Actually, I'm afraid part of what you want won't be possible." A very feminie, familiar voice comes out of the darkness. "You see, I've already gotten what I want. I just wanted the two of you to be in the least amount of pain until this was all over."  
>Beside her, he snorts. How uncharictastically odd.<p>

"Kindness was never your strength Ms. Reed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there you are. I hope this answers a couple of questions but keeps you on the ropes long enough for the next chapter! Love you guys! Thank you for sticking with it! **


End file.
